1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric generator, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric generator utilizing to accept a force for generating electric energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of industry and economy, lighting devices let people have activities in the night. To promote quality of life, many suppliers constantly develop various lighting devices, such as table lamp, decorative lamp and traffic signal light. Due to the progress of technology, the lighting devices can not only provide traditional illumination function but also decorate houses or streets by colorful light. Therefore, people's life is really close to the lighting devices.
Furthermore, LED device is generally applied to various lighting devices and becomes more and more important. Since LED device is small-volume, long life and resistant to impact, LED device is generally used and catches attention from domestic and foreign suppliers. Because the traditional lighting devices or illuminating devices usually have a plurality of light-emitting units, such as lamp, LED device, or luminescence unit and so on. And the light-emitting units are almost coupled with an electric board and a power supply; wherein the power supply is utilized to provide the light-emitting units with energy for flickering or lighting, so the lighting devices or illuminating devices can work. For many lighting devices or illuminating devices configured in mobile devices, portable power supply is an essential factor. Therefore, portable battery becomes a common power supply for the lighting devices or illuminating devices.
However, battery cannot generate electric energy, so battery must be changed when there is out of electric energy. But the used battery needs to recycle properly or it can be harmful to the environment, and it is bothering for user to recycle or change the battery. In the meantime, people's environmental consciousness rises recently. People can not only pay attention to the sustainable use of resource but also need technology for energy saving or recycling. How to utilize the energy from environment and reduce dependence on particular energy resources is one of people's targets now.